HaHa
=About HaHa= HaHa is the current and the only owner of the HaHaCraft server in Minecraft, with domefavor95 as co-owner. HaHa hosts the server and ensures that things go according to plan. Domefavor95 is the brain of the server, working on plugins and such. Tehinformant is the main administrator and police, looking for griefs and also coming up with new ideas for the server. History of HaHaCraft and (Itz)HaHa HaHa has been playing Minecraft for 2 years. He mainly played on the Craftland server back then until the server owner gave up on it and permanently closed. HaHa had a few options left. One of them was Uniqcraft. HaHa met his first server employee on a game of Team Fortress 2 on Steam, who was actually Tehinformant. They became friends quickly after a simple trade. Before the idea of HaHa running the server came to them, he brought tehinformant over to Uniqcraft where both of them met the community and decided to build a house just outside of a town called Skyrim (Elder scrolls reference FTW), which was built long before they arrived. After a few months of working on tehinformant's house, HaHa wanted to start his very own Minecraft server his own way. Tehinformant showed much disapproval because he thought HaHa would never make a good server owner. Things changed when HaHa actually made it himself. The server was originally known as BlockyCraft, which started fresh. The IP was posted on a MC website and everyone started to build all over the server. Eventually, our very first server problem inevitably arose. It wasn't a glitch nor a bug, it wasn't a plugin problem and greifers were nothing, but it was a troll. A very difficult troll. Trolling was against the rules, and this troll didn't abide by the rules, so he used the DDoS attack on the server and it was under seige. Everything had to be started anew. Haha and tehinformant resorted to renaming the server, so as to lose the troll. Thus, "Let's Punch Trees" was born. LPT didn't had as much server traffic as BlockyCraft, but we were safe from the troll. Everything went well until two players from England once again messed up the server. Due to an unknown error, the two griefers expanded the land so much, it crashed the server, laggin the map so much it could never be backed up, and LTP failed. HaHaCraft then had its IP address changed. The situation was improving. There weren't any similar trolls or griefers encountered. Everything went according to plan. Along came Domefavor95, who was a smart person. He contributed by clearing up whatever problems the server had faced. Domefavor95 was also from Uniqcraft and helped on Tehinformant's farm in his Uniqcraft house. Leisure Like every average person, HaHa likes to play video games. Owning a Playstation 3, he plays many titles such as the Call of Duty series, Borderlands, Battlefield, etc. On PC, other than Minecraft, he plays games such as Team Fortress 2 and a little bit of Garry's Mod. Minecraft is his main game, and he plays TF2 from time to time. HaHa also makes Call of Duty videos by recording using an HD PVR hooked up on PS3. PSN #1 PSN #2 STEAM YOUTUBE